Doshite Katsuki Kun?
by LoelGrey
Summary: Katsuki x Akabane LEMON. K pasaría si Akabane quiero algo mas que divertirse como siempre? Please review! Y porque Jubei no puede abrir la puerta? Y Porque Ginji salió corriendo: Todo culpa de Akabane!


**"Doshite...Katsuki Kun"**

**by Loel J. Grey**

Anime: Get backers  
Pairing: Katsuki x Akabane

Genre: Yaoi - Lemon

Katsuki, Jubei, Ginji y Heaven estaban en Honky Tonk, desayunando. Pol estaba con su periódico, Natsumi chan serviendo una Okinumiaki a Ginji.

"UOOO arigatou natsumi-chan... esta pizza será únicamente para mi!"

"Ja ja, que la disfrutes. Ya que hoy ban san no esta."

"Oi Lighter dónde esta Midou-kun?" quería saber Jubei.

"Ah... bueno... ettoo..." En las memorias de Ginji se rebobinó lo que hizo con Ban-chan a noche. "Esta entrenándose me imagino."

"Ah.. entonces puedes disfrutar hoy de tu pizza." Katsuki sonrió y cogió su taza, soplando el té caliente y cogiendo un trago.

"Itadakimasuuuuuuuu" Y con esto devoró su pizza.

Heaven suspiró fuertemente y se podía ver una gota al lado de su oreja.

Entonces se abrió la puerta. Pol alzo una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" nazumi recibió el cliente con una sonrisa y le ofreció un asiento justamente al lado de Katsuki. "Que quiere tomar?"

"Koo-hii, onegaishimasu."

Ginji casi se ahoga con su trozo de pizza cuando vio al nuevo cliente sonriéndole.

"Konnichi wa Amano Ginji kun."

"Are... eja eja.. Akabaneeeeeeeee..." Ginji perdió el aire de sus pulmones y se deslizo por la silla acabando como un charco en el suelo.

Katsuki le sonrió y Jubei no le prestó atención, como siempre.

"Me ha llamado Heaven-san?"

"Ah si... quería que transportas -esto- para mi a donde tu ya sabes."

"De acuerdo. me permite, que me tome un café antes de iniciar?"

"Dozo." Y Heavene se dedicó a su portátil.

"Are? Que mercancía es?" Quería saber Katsuki.

"Es algo muy valioso que no se puede pagar con dinero Katsuki-kun." Entonces se enfrió un poco su sonrisa sus ojos lilas brillaban debajo de su sombrero. Katsuki sonrió de nuevo y entonces se dedicó a Jubei. "Oye. quiere ir a la ciudad luego?"

"Como quieras Katsuki". Jubei estaba con su taza de café. Mientras tanto Ginji ya se había recuperado y preguntó a Heaven san, de que era la mercancía, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupado con su portatil. "Ne Heaven san--- Heaven san... de que es la mercancía?"

"Quieres verla Amano Ginji kun?"

"Ettooo... no no te preocupes.. no es nada... eto... Baaaan chaaaaannnnn dokooooooodeeeeeessssuuuuuu!" Ginji salió corriendo de la cafetería. La puerta se cerró pero enseguida volvió a brise. Ginji entró corriendo, cogió el último trozo de pizza que se había dejado, lo devoró enseguida y volvio a salir corriendo. "BANNN CHHAAAANNNNNN."

Todos tenían un gota a su frente.

"Yare Yare... así que tendré que buscarme otra persona con la cual podré divertirme un rato."Entonces notó como Katsuki le estaba mirando de reojo, pero este enseguida volvió a dedicarse a tu té. pero Akabane le había notado y sacó un bisturí de su guante y lo posicionó al lado del plato de Katsuki. "Querrás ser tú Katsuki?"

"A que te refieres Jackyl?"

"Ya lo sabes ..Katsuki-kun." Su manera ed hablar le hartó un poco y Katsuki se levantó.

"Sumimasen." Y se dirigió a los lavabos. Entonces Akabane hizo lo mismo. reposicionó su sombrero y se disculpó para ir detras de Katsuki. Jubei no dijo nada.

"Ano... que pasa?" Natsumi estaba confundida pero siguió con su trabajo.

Heaven estaba con portátil, Jubei con su café, Natsumi recogiendo el plato de Ginji y Pol con su periódico.

Katsuki abrió el grifo del agua fría y esperó a que se calmasen un poco sus nervios. Realmente no soporto a Kudou. Entonces se abrió la puerta del lavabo y entró él.

"Doshite Katsuki-kun?" Akabane se acercó a el. Demasiado para su gusto. El jóvencito le miró através del espejo.

"Nani o? Dr. Jackyl?"

"Hooooo eso me lo preguntas justamente a mi? Que me dices de ti?"

"De mi? A mi no me pasa nada solo es k... no soporto la manera como me miras."

"Gomen Katsuki kun, pero tus ojos son fascinantes, son tan agradables que me encantaría cortártelas de la cara." Katsuki miró al espejo y vio los ojos lilas de Akabane.

"Gomen, pero esto no te lo permitiré... Dr. Jackyl."

"Lo se." Un paso mas. El torso firme de Akabane estaba rozando la espalda de Katsuki. Entonces sacó un bisturí y con un movimiento rápido lo tenía apuntado al cuello de Katsuki, con un brazo detuvo a la mano del maestro de las cuerdas que tenía ya un cascabel entre sus dedos y sus labios se acercaron a la oreja de Katsuki.

"Ne Kadsuki-kun, no es placentero sentir la muerte tan cerca?"

"K´so... suéltame Jackyl!"

De repente Jackyl se acercó aún más, apretó su cadera contra el trasero de Katsuki. Katsuki se sonrojó un poco, pero respiró aire para calmarse. Como era posible ponerse en un situación como esta. Será porque ya se suponían que eran todos amigos? Pero no. Akabane era diferente, éste siempre buscaba algo. No era de fiar. Katsuki empezó a calcular como salir de esta situación. Moverse podría arriesgar de que Jackyl le cortara el cuello.

Jubei miró hacia la puerta del lavabo. Katsuki tardaba demasiado. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de los servicios.

"Ne Katsuki-kun, me permites que me divierto un poco? Hace mucho tiempo que no luchabamos, ni me sentí tan excitado," murmuró Jakcyl a los oídos de Katsuki. "Eres un enfermo, lo sabes? Si quieres luchar, de acuerdo, pero no crees que aquí es muy justo de espacio?"

"Joooo, tu crees? Sabes..." Jackyl se acercó aun más. "... a que clase de lucha me refiero?" Entonces Katsuki notó como Akabane se puso duro. "No... espera Akabane... esto..."

"Katsuki, te puedo ayudar en algo? Llevas mucho rato ahí dentro." Jubei llamó a la puerta.

Este momento aprovechó Jackyl. Katsuki estaba despistado y le empujó contra la puerta. Con un ruido brusco la cabeza se golpeó contra la madera.

"Permíteme... Katsuki-kun", con estas palabras Akabane cortó las cascabeles de la trenza lateral de Katsuki y sacó el hilo para atarle las manos en la espalda.

"Katsuki, que te pasa... estas bién?" Jubei llamó de nuevo a la puerta.

"Eh... Jubei.. yo..."

"Ni una palabra, o puede que te haga mucho daño, aunque para mi será un placer inmenso."

"Jubei...daijoubu." Katsuki se recostó contra la puerta mientras Akabane le partió las piernas.

"Eres muy dócil Katsuki-kun. Qué aburrido!" Con estas palabras cortó la camisa de Katsuki en pedazos y dejó marcas rojas en la espalda del joven.

"Ittai..."

"Yare yare... creo que me he pasado."

Entonces Akabane le bajó el pantalón.

"IEE YAMETE ONEGAISHIMASU!"

Por el grito de Katsuki, Jubei llamó de nuevo a la puerta e intentó abrirla, cuando el pómulo se estaba girando, Jackyl puso uno de sus bisturís en la cerradura que impedían que se abriera la puerta.

"Katsuki... aguanta, te ayudaré!"

"JUBEI! Tasukete! AHHHHHHHH" Akabane recorrió las heridas con sus dedos y apretó un poco.

"Al final no eres tan obediente como creía, bien, eso me gusta, así me divertiré más." Akabane había metido dos dedos en el interior de Katsuki.

"Que harías si yo sacaría mis bisturís en este mismo instante?"

Katsuki no tenía ni tiempo de contestar cuando notó como algo afilado entró en su interior y le cortó. Katsuki no se atrevía ni a gritar aunque sentía un dolor impresionante grande. Sangre gotaba de sus piernas cuando Akabane sacó sus dedos.

"De tí no me movería, no ser que quieres que mis cuchillos te corten en pedazos por ahí." Akabane había dejado el bisturí en el interior de Katsuki. Lágrimas caían del rostro del jóvencito.

"Katsukiiiii abre la puerta!"

"Doshite..." Entonces Akabane se acercó de nuevo a la oreja del chico. "Porque yo disfruto con esto, y no querrás que me enfade, ne Katsuki-kun?" La mano del doctor empezó a frotar el miembro de Katsuki.

"Yamete...onegaishimasu...Jackyl sama."

"Hooooooo, estas seguro Katsuki-kun?" Sus manos apretaron fuerte a la punta del miembro de Katsuki. El maestro de los hilos quería moverse, pero ya con un solo centímetro notaba el bisturí cortándole en el interior, y dejó de moverse, pero no era tan fácil.

"Dr. Jackyl..." Katsuki suspiró este nombre con toda la pasión posible en espera de una respuesta.

"Doshite Katsuki-kun?"

"Dr. Jackyl.. onegaishimasu... ikusooo..." Akabane dejó de apretar y liberó a Katsuki del bisturí con cuidado. Entonces bajó a su trasero y sus piernas, lamiendo con delicadeza la sangre de Katsuki. Su lengua recorría toda la sangre e hizo que Katsuki se corrió con un grito placentero.

"Interesante, ne Katsuki-kun?" Akabane le empujó fuerte contra la puerta.

"Katsuki! Kotaete!"

"JUBEI! TASUKETEEEEE!" pero entonces Akabane había abierto su pantalón y estaba metiendo su punta en Katsuki. Con unos centímetros más Katsuki gemía. Un poco más y Katsuki gemía más alto.

"Yare Yare... ahí se nota la experiencia que tienes con el maestro de las agujas, ne Katsuki-kun?" Entonces empujó y metió toda su longitud en él. Katsuki gritó y gimió al mismo momento. Su miembro se puso recto de nuevo y Akabane le masturbó con brutalidad.

"Katsuki... matteeee... te rescataré... si consigo abrir la puerta."

"Jubei..." gimió Katsuki.

Entrando y saliendo de Katsuki, Akabane gemía todo el rato el nombre de él en sus oídos y después de unos minutos se corrió dentro del jovencito junto con él.

Las piernas de Katsuki temblaron pero Akabane le sujeto fuerte.

"Ne Katsuki-kun...te has divertido? Porque yo sí que sentía mucho placer haber estado contigo. A ver si un día lo repetiré."

"IEEE!" Katsuki lloraba fuerte, no por miedo a Akabane sino más por haber traicionado a Jubei. Como era posible que reaccionaba ante Akabane.

"El doctor se cerró su pantalón, retocó el sombrero, abrió la puerta y salió del lavabo. Se encontró con Jubei en la puerta.

Le sonrió con su sonrisa habitual y se marchó.

Jubei entró en el lavabo y se encontró a Katsuki desnudo, atado en una esquina. De echo, no lo veía, porque estaba ciego.

"Katsuki, esta todo bien?"

"H..Hai..." una voz triste le contestó. Katsuki se levantó temblando. "Jubei... puedes ayudarme?"

"Nani?"

"Me he liado con mis cuerdas."

"Con mucho placer." Al acercarse a su amante notó que Katsuki estaba desnudo y atado, sangrando por la espalda y temblando.

"Que ha pasado?"

"Iie..." Katsuki fue liberado y recogió los trozos de su camisa, pero no había manera. "Me prestas tu chaqueta?"

"Dozo." Juntos salieron del lavabo.

"Por favor Katsuki, la próxima vez... dime que te mola el masoquismo y lo arreglamos en casa, de acuerdo?"

"...Hai..." Katsuki besó a su amante y salieron corriendo de Honky Tonk.

"Ore?" Natsumi chan solo veía un Katsuki medio desnudo y un Jubei saliendo corriendo como una felcha de la cafetería. Entonces sirvió otro café a Akabane. "Que ha pasado?"

Una sonrisa muy cálida fue la respuesta de parte de Akabane.

FIN


End file.
